Missing (Perdido)
by lady Sesshoumaru
Summary: Jongin, es un joven anfitrión, es un chico con demasiadas cosas en su interior. Él aprendió a reprimir y hasta suprimir sus emociones, solo vive para pagar una deuda. Su vida tima un giro inesperado al cruzarse con D.O Kyungsoo un hombre sereno y de mirada penetrante.
1. Chapter 1

Título del fanfic: **Missing**  
>Parejas: KaiSoo – principal - aunque irán apareciendo otras parejas.<br>Tipo: Yaoi  
>Género: Drama Romance / Lime (suave)/ algo de comedia  
>Clasificación: PG<br>Descripción: Jongin, es un joven anfitrión, es un chico con demasiadas cosas en su interior. Él aprendió a reprimir y hasta suprimir sus emociones, solo vive para pagar una deuda. Su vida tima un giro inesperado al cruzarse con D.O Kyungsoo un hombre sereno y de mirada penetrante

Advertencias: creo que no hay ninguna solo que tengan paciencia no actualizare muy a menudo, ya que estoy trabajando full Time y tengo poco tiempo.

Este fic está dedicado a mi sexy y bella Beta kukuku ( si ExoLau es pa´ ti mi MAMACITA!- voz de camionero – XDDDD ) COF COF… continuemos…. U/U  
>También le dedicare este fic a mi estimada <strong>Joy<strong> siendo ella la promotora y quien me a guiado a la locura por el KaiSoo XD (mi niña esto es para ti ^_^)

Sean buenas y dejen algo de ánimo ya que este es mi primer KaiSoo .

Buena lectura….

**MISSING**

By Angie

**Prologo…**

**A veces las cosas no son lo que parecen,**

**Una sonrisa brillante puede ser falsa.**

**E incluso un acto de buena voluntad**

**Puede guiarte a caminos inesperados.**

**Yo sé muy bien de esas cosas…. **

**La vida puede sorprenderte de maneras diferentes y complejas,**

**a veces te saca cosas que crees son de importancia,**

**Otras veces de forma inesperada, llegan a ti personas**

**Que simplemente se vuelven trascendentes.**

**El secreto de todo esto, es que tú tienes que aprender a verlo.**

**-"****_Como si eso podría a llegar a pasarme…"_**

**Odio la lluvia, también que no me hagan caso…**

**Soy invisible y nadie se preocupa por mi  
>pensando en eso también creo que odio la indiferencia,<strong>

**Pero, ¿Quién soy yo para cuestionar? **

**Tal vez, en un día como cualquier otro, **

**Conseguiré ser alguien y formar parte de algo… **

**Eso depende de muchas cosas…**

**Como por ejemplo, que **

**Alguien logre verme y pueda descubrir quién soy…**

**Eso es más difícil…  
>nadie sabe quién soy.<strong>

**Nadie se tomo el tiempo de verme, **

**Porque solo ven lo que ellos quieren ver.**

**Porque simplemente piensan que conocen al que sonríe, **

**Y no ven al que espera una simple muestra de aprecio sincero. **

**Pero simplemente aun no encontró a esa persona, simplemente existo y resisto. **

**Tal vez si sigo sin quejarme de alguna forma seré recompensado… **

**Pero no pongo fe en eso, no soy de los que tienen suerte, nunca lo fui y no empezare ahora. Alguien me dijo una vez, que debajo de mi mascara debía ser un buen chico…  
>No lo sé… nunca me detuve a pensarlo porque no tenía tiempo para hacerlo… <strong>

**Tal vez alguien pueda ayudarme a descubrir eso que está guardado en mi interior…**

**Espero y espero, pero sinceramente, no sé si pasara… **

**Miro mi reflejo en el espejo, me sonríe a pesar de todo. Claro, debe hacerlo porque ese es su trabajo. Como la sonrisa de un payaso, siempre expuesta a pesar de las congojas y tristezas… **

**¿Realmente quien eres? ¿Tú lo sabes o no lo sabes?…  
><strong> 

**El sonido de la música me distrae, ya es hora, el telón se abre y los clientes llegan. Claro, todos estamos listos…**

**Es que la vida es así; un circuito constante de energía donde debemos movernos porque puede que te pasan por encima. Llego a la puerta, sonrió de nuevo, mi jefe revisa mi uniforme. Asiente, todo está listo.**

**Antes de entrar y hacer mi trabajo, pienso si en algún momento podre dejar de ser solo un payaso…  
>Solo me gustaría ser yo, un chico común, sin preocupaciones… pero eso supongo que eso solo pasara en otra vida, en esta, hay que hacer bien el trabajo, mantener a la clientela contenta…<br>Se abre la puerta, todo es un desorden controlado; yo sonrió y voy hacia dónde me indican…**

**La noche acaba de comenzar… y ya estoy cansado. **

**¿Dónde estará mi puerta de escape?  
>¿Por qué nadie me rescata? <strong>

**Muevo al cabeza evitando que el malestar me invada, no era ni el lugar ni el momento… Pero, ¿cuándo me tocara a mí?**

**-"Sonríe"- me digo – "resiste" – suplico – "tu puedes…"**

**Sí, hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, me gustaría saber si hay finales felices para un chico como yo… **

**-Buenas noches – saludo, todos me miran con esos ojos que pueden catalogarse como deseosos… o algo mas insano – Yo seré su anfitrión, mi nombre es Kai… - digo, mientras tomo mi lugar… **

**El telón a caído y el show comienza… me pregunto si algún día podré escapar de está rutina inmunda… **

**-"No seas desagradecido"- me digo mientras sonrió… **

**Si, así es mi vida. Me pregunto, cuan larga puede ser… **

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Nota:** ¿Que les pareció? Amerita un comentario o algo? Cualquier opinión es valiosa…  
>Tal vez suene reiterativa pero por favor tenga paciencia estaré actualizando dentro de mas o menso quince días. Sin más me despido por el momento…<p>

Nos estamos leyendo…  
>Lady Angie cambio y fuera ^^ <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien aquí llego yo con el primer capítulo de este fic espero quesea de su agrado mil gracias a las personitas adoradas que comentaron.  
>Creo que quedo una duda respecta al prologo… espero que con este capítulo se aclare que pasa cualquier cosa si siguen las dudas contestare cualquier pregunta que tengan.<br>Como siempre recuerdo que subo los cap cada quince día. **

**Sin más espero que disfruten de su lectura. **

**MISSING**  
>By Angie<p>

Capítulo Nº 1…

D.O no había tenido un buen día, hacía unas horas había tenido el funeral de su hermano pequeño y su cuñada. Ahora, en sus brazos dormía la angustiada niña de cinco años. Ya le habían explicado que la pequeña no había tomado muy bien todo lo sucedido y siendo él, el único pariente que tenía la criatura no la iba a dejar sola.

Para su fortuna hacia unos días había entregado su ultimo encargo de trabajo; por suerte su diseño fue aprobado, como siempre, eso le daba cierto grado de libertad horaria para poder atender a la recién llegada como se lo merecía.

Suspirando entro en su cuarto, dejo a su sobrina sobre la cama y la cubrió con una manta, fue a preparar todo para tomar un baño, necesitaba relajarse al menos un poco. Eligió un pijama, de esos que nunca usaba, pensando un poco menos en su comodidad y más en el hecho que ya no vivía solo.

Salió del baño con el pijama puesto y la toalla colgada del cuello, listo para tomar un buen vaso de cerveza, pero el llanto de la niña lo detuvo a mitad del camino, se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos apresurado. Entró al cuarto y allí sobre la cama la niña se encontraba sentada llorando, se sentó junto a ella con cuidado para no asustarla.

-Está bien pequeña… el Tío está aquí - afirmó, llevando una mano y posándola en su sedoso cabello negro - Aquí está el tío Soo – afirmó con suavidad.

-Quiero a mi mami!- chilló la niña.

-Mamá…- comenzó a decir el mayor pero se detuvó no podía ser cruel, así que simplemente la tomó en brazos y agregó– Se que extrañas a tus papis, eso es natural pero también debes saber que ahora están en un lugar mejor- acarició distraídamente su cabecita cuando la niña se apoyo en su pecho - pero tienes que saber una cosa más… yo no me iré a ningún lado - Aseguró con decisión.

-¿Lo prometes? – Murmuró la pequeña.

-Lo prometo – afirmó Kyungsoo, sellando su promesa con un beso en su mejilla húmeda.

La niña se durmió en sus brazos, aferrada a su pijama, así que le fue imposible separarla, como estaba cansado decidió dormir con ella recostada sobre su pecho. Tal vez así le proporcionara la seguridad suficiente, para que ambos pudieran descansar al menos esa noche.

Las siguientes semanas fueron de completa adaptación, puesto que había que ambientarse a una rutina escolar, también el trabajo que era cortado constantemente por las charlas y comentarios de la pequeña curiosa, simplemente normal para alguien de su edad, o las pesadillas que la niña solía tener en mitad de la noche.

De hecho Kyungsoo había puesto una cama en su estudio para hacer que la niña durmiera donde él pudiera verla todo el tiempo. Al final de ese mes ya habían conseguido una rutina estable.

Así fue que pasaron la primera navidad y el primer año nuevo los dos solos, en aquel apartamento, tranquilos los dos haciéndose compañía mientras la ciudad bullía de alegría y festividades.

Era el día de su cumpleaños número veinte cuatro y sus compañeros de la empresa para la que trabajaba de forma independiente, habían insistido en sacarlo a tomar algunos tragos, a regañadientes acepto. Tuvo que llamar a su vecina, una señora mayor que cuidaba de su sobrina cuando él no podía o se extendían demasiado las reuniones de trabajo a las que no podía dejar de ir. Por suerte la vecina le tomo mucho cariño a su sobrina y viceversa, eso facilitaba todo.

El lugar elegido por ChanYeol, Kris, Suho y Luhan no era otro que "_Whisper"_ el más popular Club del momento; Sabía que sus amigos venían con frecuencia a ese salón en cuestión, no por los tragos que allí preparaban, sino por los anfitriones de aquel sitio ofrecía.

Apenas pudieron ser guiados a su ubicación, y ya ChanYeol no paraba de hablar de un chico al que él le decía Baek. Y al tomar sus lugares en el pequeño salón privado D.O entendió porque, el chico era muy atractivo, después estaba Suho decía que le encantaba charlar con un simpático hombre llamado XiuMin, por cierto tenía una brillante sonrisa. Luhan… bueno él no decía nada, solo sonreía como tonto a ese chico alto y de cara seria que acababa de presentarse como Sehun. Kris… bien ese gran tonto literalmente se olvido del mundo que lo rodeaba en cuanto apareció un joven de grácil figura al que llamaban Lay.

Bien allí en medio de todos ellos estaba el homenajeado prácticamente solo, Kyungsoo sólo miraba a su alrededor, detallando como los demás interactuaban con su anfitriones, sonreía internamente, es que era muy divertido ver las caras que ponían sus amigos ante la presencia de aquellos apuestos anfitriones.

De repente la puerta se corrió e irrumpió ante él un agitado joven de cabello oscuro pulcramente peinado, bien vestido y con una sonrisa atrevida. Aunque a Soo le parecía acalorado no dijo nada solo lo siguió observando.

-Buenas noches yo seré su anfitrión - anunció con una sonrisa picara - me dicen Kai.

-Encantado de conocerte Kai – saludó el mayor, lo invitó a sentarse junto a él – Que quiere tomar?- dijo cortés, el chico rio por lo que preguntó – ¿Qué sucede? Dije algo malo? – preguntó el pelinegro.

-Se supone que yo debo atenderlo no usted a mí – comentó el de ojos pardos de forma coqueta.

-Bueno creo que tiene razón- concedió el de mirada oscura.

-¿Aun no me dice su nombre? - preguntó el anfitrión mientras le servía una copa.

-Es verdad, no me he presentado – sonrió apenas- me llamo Kyungsoo.

-Lindo nombre, encantado de conocerlo señor Kyungsoo.

-Gracias… - tomó la copa que le ofrecían - Y dime, ¿que se supone debo hacer?- el más alto lo miró expectante – No soy muy habitué a estos lugares – confeso Soo sin reparos.

-¿Soy su primer anfitrión? – cuestionó vivas.

-Se puede decir que si – afirmó D.O y el muchacho sonrió un poco más, sus mejillas estaban de color más sonrojado de lo normal, se notaba a pesar de la tenue luz del ambiente – Dime una cosa Kai…

-Si…

-¿Te sientes bien?- Cuestionó Kyungsoo, acercándose bastante al anfitrión. El pelinegro llevaba varias semanas cuidando a su sobrina y había aprendido a identificar los síntomas de una gripe.

-Eh?...- el más alto pestañeo algo confundido – Yo… si… estoy bien –Balbuceó.

-Mmmm… no te creo – Susurró el mayor poniendo una de sus manos en la febril frente – deberías ir a recostarte estas con fiebre – sugirió.

-No… – comenzó a decir el sorprendido Kai, cuando el celular de su invitado comenzó a sonar.

-Disculpa… - expreso retirándose un poco.

Kai lo vio leer el mensaje, sonreír de una manera extraña, al anfitrión le pareció más atractivo que antes. Las facciones de aquel hombre le habían llamado la atención desde que entro al recinto, aquella sensación había conseguido torcer todo en su mente haciendo que ahora él se viera como un principiante. Estaba siendo literalmente abrumado por la cercanía de ese sujeto de cabello negro ojos expresivos y sonrisa perturbadora.

-"Tal vez de verdad sea por la fiebre" – pensó el más joven. Si eso debía ser, la estúpida gripe le estaba embotando el cerebro, si no ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

El hombre que se hacía llamar Kyungsoo, se puso de pie, después extendió su diestra hacia Kai, él miro la mano luego al dueño de esta. El peli negro sonrió apenas y sujetó su bronceada palma y lo sacó de allí.

Atrás quedaron sus compañeros que ni cuenta se dieron de lo que acontecía. D.O fue derecho a la barra, habló con el hombre tras de ella por un momento, luego volvieron a caminar. Kai realmente no era muy consciente de a donde lo llevaban, su cabeza parecía querer caerse de su sitio así que él sólo intentaba mantenerla en su lugar.

Podía escuchar las voces de los clientes, risas, vasos tintinear, todos los sonidos golpeando sus tímpanos aturdiéndolo más y más. Por un momento se sintió desfallecer, si no hubiera sido por esos fuertes brazos que lo ayudaron tal vez habría terminado en el piso.

De la nada volvió a sentir algo fresco en su frente, luego en su mejilla, murmullos molestos y después esa voz que lo obligo a despertar.

-Tomate esto – decía

-¿Qué es?

-Té de jengibre, limón y miel, te ayudara – escuchó que le decían, entonces bebió la infusión que suavizo de forma increíble su garganta, sonrió un poco tras el último sorbo – Está bueno ¿verdad?

Kai no respondió sólo se quedó viendo a ese hombre, tenía los ojos más bonitos que él hubiera visto jamás. Grandes expresivos y aun así parecían ocultar cosas. Tenía una pequeña nariz recta y una boca tan provocativa... los labios de color rojo tenían la forma ideal… esa que quieres probar aunque te cueste la vida…

Antes de que el enfermo anfitrión pudiera decir lo que pensaba, volvió a sonar el celular, no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación…

-Hola cariño… si apenas termine voy a casa…- aseguró - bien nos vemos luego - dijo y cerró la llamada.

Kyungsoo lo miro y sonrió apenas, tomó el paño húmedo y lo pasó en la frente del enfermo. Kai cerró los ojos ante aquel acto gentil; hacia tanto que él no recibía ese tipo de atenciones. Su madre fue la única que tenía esos detalles con él, pero ella se había ido hacia ya mucho tiempo cansada de soportar a su egoísta esposo.

Kai aun se preguntaba ¿por qué su madre lo había dejado atrás, porque no lo llevo a donde quiera que ella hubiera ido? Su progenitor lo único que hizo fue desquitar su ira en él, siempre alcoholizado acumulando deudas de juego, que cuando se murió pasaron a ser de un muy joven JongIn.

Tuvo que olvidarse de estudiar, buscar un empleo que no fuera sólo de medio tiempo. Por suerte su amigo JongDae tenía un novio que lo ayudo a conseguir trabajo como anfitrión, claro que tuvo que fingir ser mayor, era tan complicado a veces. Pero supo ganarse un lugar y la deuda que dejara su padre iba reduciéndose de a poco, eso le alegraba.

Voces lejanas le recordaron que no estaba solo, abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos pares de ojos preocupados observándolo con mucha atención.

-¿JongIn cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo? Me tenías muy preocupado - escucho que decía su amigo de la infancia.

-Cariño déjalo respirar – sugirió la figura más alta.

- Jong Dae – murmuró el enfermo casi sin reconocer su propia voz- Estoy bien…

-Tonto Kai eso no es cierto – refuto Chen – Has estado durmiendo por más de dieciocho horas estábamos por llevarte a la cruz roja si no despertabas.

-¿Qué?- esta vez el joven anfitrión miró con ansiedad preguntándose qué había pasado entonces con Kyungsoo – Mi Invitado…

-¿Tu invitado? – Jong Dae lo miró extrañado - Ahh ¿ese chico de cabello negro? – Kai Asintió.

-Ese chico fue genial!- respondió Tao

-¿qué pasó- quiso saber el menor

-Yo lo vi todo, es que había llegado a entregar un pedido en aquel momento – aclaró el más alto – Pues después de conseguir un cuarto para ti hablo con el jefe y le dijo no se que porque al final el jefe te dio licencia - el moreno asentía con la cabeza - Además te cuido hasta que mi querido Chen llego.

-¿Él cuido de mi?

-Sí, fue muy tierno verlos juntos – Comentó un divertido Jong Dae

-Pequeño, no deberías estar molestando a Jong In, él aún está enfermo – sugirió el Tao, como respuesta Chen hizo un mohín, luego asintió mientras se apartaba un poco de la cama. Como premio recibió un beso en la mejilla que lo sonrojo.

Kai los vio con un dejo de envidia, su amigo había tenido mucha suerte al encontrar alguien que lo quisiera tanto, es que Hwang Zi Tao era protector, responsable y muy cariñoso con el alegre y consentido Jong Dae.

Los quería a los dos porque se habían transformado en lo único seguro que él tenía. Aun así Kai se preguntaba cuando seria su turno para encontrar a alguien parecido a Zi Tao, para poder confiar y dejar que lo cuidara de aquella manera…

-Podrían dejar las demostraciones para otro momento - sugirió el más joven intentando ponerse de pie, mareándose en el proceso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-A trabajar – dijo Kai con decisión.

-Bueno eso…- murmuró Chen.

-¿Ahora qué paso? – indagó Kai.

-El jefe nos dijo que no te pasaras por allá hasta que estés totalmente bien – respondió con renuencia el más bajo.

-Estoy bien!- aseguró el moreno incorporándose un poco más, con torpeza, Zi Tao se acercó y lo miró serio.

-Kai te trajimos a casa y ni cuenta te diste - comentó Tao volviendo a ponerlo en la cama, antes de que se callera.

-¿Qué? – recién fue consciente que no estaba donde él creía aun así tuvo que preguntar - ¿Acaso no estamos en el cuarto de descanso?- los otros dos negaron con la cabeza.

-No, el señor Kyungsoo nos trajo aquí en su auto - comentó el rubio alto - Eso fue después de que habló con el Jefe.

Jong In se quedó callado, se sintió mareado por un momento. Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza en aquel momento.

-¿Kai estás bien?- cuestionó el más bajo a cercándose también, el enfermo negó con la cabeza.

-Iré a preparar algo para que coma y luego le daremos el medicamento – comentó el mayor de los tres.

-Tranquilo amigo – decía Chen mientras lo arropaba - tu descansa nosotros te cuidaremos – afirmó sonriéndole como siempre.

-Gracias – murmuró el joven anfitrión, dejando que el sopor lo envolviera, tal vez así podría olvidar sus problemas por un corto tiempo…

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Nota de autora**: ahhh ¿qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¡A mí sí!  
>Bueno la historia recién comienza y ya tenemos a varios personajes por ahí y por allá. ¿Qué tal las parejitas? Se pondrá más interesante lo prometo.<br>Bien me voy a trabajar ahora espero sus palabritas de aliento para poder seguir adelanté. Mil besos a mi querida Beta, sin ella no se qué haría T_T  
>nos vemos en quince días…..! – kiss Kiss<p> 


End file.
